You Can't Just Run Away
by Ybarra87
Summary: It's been 10 years since Hiro had disappeared from San Fransokyo after dropping out of SFIT and Karmi has already made a name for herself. Now Karmi had never exactly wondered what happened to Hiro but while on a business trip she stumbles upon him. She can't help but wonder now why he ran away. I don't own anything belonging to Big Hero 6.


**This is something that has been in my head for a while and wanted to tell. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Twenty six year old Karmi Hart was currently looking out the window in her office looking at all of San Fransokyo. She had finally made something of herself by starting her own bio-tech company Hart Enterprises, a company that dedicates it's efforts to come up with the best bio technology. She had made it thanks to her idol, mentor, and friend Liv Amara who helped her start up her company after working for her five years after graduating SFIT. It had been a rough start at first getting it started but in the end she succeeded in making it into a successful company.

As she stared out her window she couldn't help but notice the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology campus, SFIT for short. She couldn't help but start remembering her time there, sure she may have spent most of her time in her lab studying her virus samples in the beginning but that all changed the moment Professor Grace Granville, the dean of SFIT, forced her to spend time with the little boy who stole her title as youngest student at SFIT, Hiro Hamada. Apparently Professor Granville said he needed help socializing with someone around his age so she had assigned Karmi with the task of helping Hiro socialize. Karmi really didn't want to have anything to do with the boy who took her title as youngest student at SFIT but she knew she couldn't go against Professor Granville's orders so she agreed however she had no intention of spending any time with Hiro. Unfortunately she did not count on Hiro being a constant pest by insisting on spending time with her along with that dumb robot that followed him everywhere and to make matters worst he destroyed one of her favorite virus samples. After that she wanted nothing to do with him and expected him to rat out her behavior to Professor Granville but to her surprise he didn't. He just thanked Karmi for helping him learn how to socialize and when she confronted him outside Granville's office on why he didn't sell her out and he just told that Granville was right they had a lot in common with both their age and the fact that they were both geniuses. She really didn't know what to think of him or say to him but luckily there was a news alert about Big Hero 6 and Captain Cutie that gave her the proper excuse to ignore him.

From then on a rivalry formed between them where Karmi would always humiliate Hiro whenever he messed up. However there were times he even surprised her with things she could never think up, like with their seismic project when Hiro created a building that would counteract the seismic forces saving not just one but all of the buildings around it. It was something that no student at SFIT ever cam up with before and to this day it is still something that could never be topped.

Karmi just shook her head in an attempt to stop thinking about Hiro but the truth was she couldn't since it was actually thanks to him and his robot that she was able to meet her idol Liv Amara. In fact it was actually thanks to him that she was able to get this far yet that just caused a question she often asked herself every once and a while. Where was Hiro? The truth was no one knew since he had disappeared shortly after the incident that took place shortly after SFIT'S open house expo ten years ago. She had remembered that Hiro was never there to present his project and that the expo was attacked by Noodle Burger Boy, Momakase, and Globby. She had evacuated with everyone else when they had attacked but she wasn't for sure if Hiro was there or not. She then remembered the last time she saw him, about two weeks after the incident. She saw him go into Granville's office with an envelope in his hand when she wasn't there and quickly left it noticing that he didn't have the envelope. She heard the next day that Hiro had decided to drop out of SFIT and about three days later he disappeared from San Fransokyo. No one knew where he went or what was going on in his mind, his friends had no idea and neither did his robot which he left behind. She remembers that incident so well because that's when Captain Cutie of Big Hero 6 disappeared as well.

Karmi was immediately snapped out of her thoughts when her phone started to beep. She had just received a text letting her know that her Hart Enterprises building in Chicago was completed. She then started to clear all her plans since she planned on going to Chicago to help get the building started as well as being there to hire the right people, it was something she did whenever she opened a new building. Karmi then went home to pack and proceeded to the airport after making arrangements for her stay in Chicago.

THREE DAYS LATER

CHICAGO

It had been three days since Karmi had arrived in Chicago, she had been busy interviewing people that would be perfect working for her. After a busy day of interviewing she decided to head back to the hotel she was staying in using the car she rented, Karmi had always been stubborn about doing things her way and by herself so she wasn't the type of person to hire a driver. As she got in her car and started to drive she noticed that her car was starting to slow down and the engine had died. She got out of her car to notice she was on an empty street so she decided to call for a tow truck and just wait for it in her car. After sitting in her car for five minutes she noticed someone knocking on her car window, she looked to notice it was a man with a car nearby. Thinking that he stopped to help her she rolled down her window.

"I noticed that you seem to be stuck here. I take it your car must of died?"

"Yes it did but I called a tow truck and it should be here shortly." Karmi replied as the man looked at her.

"You seem sort of familiar, aren't you some kind of business woman?" The man then asked.

"Yeah I'm Karmi Hart, the head of Hart enterprises." Karmi answered as a grin formed on the man's face.

"That's all I need to hear." The man said as he then pulled out a gun and pointed it towards Karmi's face.

Karmi just gave a shocked look trying to register in her mind that a gun was being pointed in her face as her entire life began flashing before her eyes. She knew she was going to die right then and there as she waited for the man to pull the trigger. A shot was then fired but to her surprise, she wasn't shot. She then looked out her window to see the man fighting with another man who was holding the other man's hand up in the air with the gun causing him to fire into the air. Karmi then watched as the man who had just saved her slam the hand of the man who just tried to kill her on to her car's roof causing him to let out a painful scream as he let go of the gun and then began to beat on the man. Karmi just looked at the man who had just saved her as she quickly rolled up her window, While she couldn't get a good look at his face she noticed how tall he was, basically he was taller than her, and the clothes he was wearing cargo pants and a blue hoodie jacket with the hood up covering his face. She just stared at the hoodie the man was wearing for some reason it looked so familiar to her but she couldn't remember where exactly she seen it before. She then watched as the man wearing the hoodie punched the man who just tried to kill her so hard in the face knocking him out and then looked at her.

"Call the cops, I'll keep an eye on him." He said as Karmi pulled out her phone and called the cops. After calling the cops, Karmi carefully got out of her car and went to the man who saved her. "Are you okay?" The man asked as he kept an eye on the man who had tried to kill her not bothering to look Karmi in the face.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Karmi answered. "I'm still having a hard time trying to process what just happened. I would of been dead if you didn't come along to save me!"

"I happened to notice your car on the street with you sitting in it and assumed that it must of broken down. I was coming over to help you when I saw that guy pull out his gun. I couldn't help but jump at him in an attempt to prevent him from shooting you, I'm really glad I made it in time to save you. I sort of have a habit of playing hero when things like this happen." The man replied.

Karmi couldn't help but admire the man in front of her for putting his life in danger just to save her. It sort of reminded her of Captain Cutie and how he would put his life in danger just to save people. She needed to see the face of her hero. "There has to be a way I can thank you." She said as she took a step forward trying to get a look at his face however found it impossible since his hood was up and his face was looking down at the man tried to kill her.

"I didn't save you just to be thanked. I did it because it was the right thing to do." The man replied.

"Surely there must be something you want." Karmi said trying to get the man to look at her only for him to still keep his face down.

"No there isn't anything I want." The man responded.

Karmi was getting a little upset with how the man was acting. "Look sir I'm just trying to thank you for taking the time to save me when you could of walked away. You could at least allow me to find a way to thank you!" She shouted as the man gave a groan.

"I told you, I don't want anything! Now go wait in your car until the cops show up!" He shouted.

A tick mark began to form on Karmi's head as she was getting annoyed at how the man was acting towards her. She just wanted to find a way to thank him while at least getting a glimpse of his face but now he was acting like she was some kind of annoyance towards him. Something about him just ticked her off but she was still determined to see what he looked like. "Look I'm not going any where until you tell me how I can thank you!" She shouted.

"No the only reason why you want to thank me is because you can't stand the fact that I did it out of the good of my heart and for nothing. I take it you're one of those people who has to do everything their way without the help of others and the moment someone helps you, you need to find some way to pay them back so you don't feel indebted to them!"

Karmi began to grow red with anger at what the man had just said to her, sure she like to do thinks her way and by herself but she was not so shallow that she would insist on paying someone who helped her when she didn't ask for it! "Look I was just trying to thank you for helping me, you don't have to be such a jerk!" She yelled out.

The man just raised his head slightly causing Karmi to see the right side of his face and notice he had brown eyes. "Did you just call me a jerk?" He asked her.

"Yeah because you're acting like one!"

"Well if I'm a jerk then you're nothing but a spoiled shallow princess who can stand being indebted to someone." The man responded.

"I am not a spoiled shallow princess!" Karmi roared out.

"Yes, you are if you weren't then you would of accepted the fact that I didn't want anything and dropped the subject. Face it you're nothing but a spoiled shallow princess." The man replied.

Karmi couldn't stand the man who saved her anymore and stood right in front of him. "I want you to say that right to my face!" She hissed through her teeth.

"Okay." The man said as he raised his head and looked into her eyes.

Karmi took a good look at the man's face seeing his black hair and noticed a scar he had that was covering his left eye but his right eye was fine. She took a good look at him and began to realize she knew who he was as the man began to realize he knew her as well taking a step back with a look of shock on his face.

"Hiro?!" Karmi shouted as police sirens started to close in on the street with three cop cars showing up. Karmi was in shock to find out that the man who saved her was none other than Hiro Hamada, the boy who took her title as youngest student at SFIT and disappeared without a trace. Several thoughts began to circle her head such like where he has been all these years, how did he survive, and most importantly how did he get that scar that covered his left eye. She planned on asking him these questions only for a police officer to stop her before she even started.

"Hiro Hamada. I knew it was you right away when we got a call from a lady saying that someone had just tried to kill her only for someone to show up and save her. You've been told multiple times if you see a crime to call the cops." The officer said to Hiro.

"If I had done that then she would of been dead! She needed help and I gave it to her. You know me Detective Carter. I don't care how many warnings you give me, if someone needs help then I would help them no matter what." Hiro said to the now identified Detective Carter.

"You know you wanting to do the right thing is going to get you killed some day." Carter said as he gave a sigh and looked at the man on the ground. "I take it this is the man you stopped from killing this young lady?"

"Yep." Hiro replied as Carter then looked at Karmi.

"Can you explain to me what exactly happened?" Carter asked her as she began to fill him in on how her rental car had broke down on the street and decided to call for a tow truck and wait for it only for that man to show up a bit later and try to kill her. Carter had listened to her statement and came to a conclusion. "Okay so basically this guy planned on killing you and steal you possessions. So the charges are going to be attempted robbery and murder." Carter concluded thinking that this was the end of it only for Hiro to complicate things for him.

"Carter, this wasn't an attempted robbery and murder. This was a hit." He said causing Carter and Karmi to stare at him in disbelieve.

"A hit?! You're telling me that someone paid this guy to kill this young lady! Do you mind telling me where you came up with this conclusion?!" Carter shouted as Hiro then walked to Karmi's car signaling the detective to follow him.

"When you decided to take Karmi's statement, I decided to take a look at Karmi's car to see what caused it to break down since I do work part time as a mechanic at a garage." Hiro said as he then opened the hood to Karmi's car revealing the engine. "When I opened the hood I noticed something attached to the engine that proves this was a hit." Hiro then pointed to a round circular device attached to the top of the engine.

"What is it?" Carter asked knowing that he wasn't going to like the answer.

"It's basically device that was designed to cut power to the engine when activated causing the car to stop." Hiro replied as he then looked at Carter. "Think about it, her car breaks down on this street of all places and she calls a tow truck. While waiting for it someone approaches her car and offers to help, thinking this she rolls down their window only for them to kill her and then rob her afterwards. No one is going to question it any other ways since robbery and shootings often occur on this street."

Carter just gave a groan hearing this. "I hate it when you're right." He said as he then ordered his officers to take the hitman down to the station and throw him into an interrogation room for later. He then approached Karmi telling her that someone had put a hit out on her.

THE NEXT DAY

Karmi could not believe what Detective Carter told her last night, that someone had placed a device that caused her car to stop on that street in an attempt to kill her and make it look like a robbery. Karmi was finding it hard to believe that someone had placed a hit on her and to make matters worse Detective Carter had decided to have a cop placed with her during her stay in Chicago until they could figure out who had hired the man who tried to kill her since she refused to be placed in protection. Karmi really did not like the predicament she was in but she wasn't going to let that stop her from doing what she the job she came to do however the thing about this whole mess that bothered her the most was the fact that she found Hiro after all these years. She could not help but wonder where he has been all these years and what he had been doing but the thing that bothered her the most was the scar he had that covered his left eye. She could see clearly that Detective Carter knew Hiro let alone had some kind of history with him and decided to ask him point blank how he met Hiro.

FLASHBACK

Detective Carter just gave a sigh the moment Karmi had asked him how he had met Hiro. "I met Hiro about two years ago." He answered as he gave another sigh. "In fact the day I met him was the day he got that scar on his left eye." Karmi just gave a small gasp hearing this. "I happen to be running some errands around town when I got jumped by a man whose brother I had just put away for robbery. He began to attack me only for Hiro to show up and stop him however none of us knew that he had a knife on him or see him pull out until he slashed Hiro's face giving him that scar on his left eye and costing him his left eye in the process. It was then I had managed to reach for my gun and forced the man to surrender. After that I called for back up and got Hiro to the hospital but there was nothing that could be done for his eye. I couldn't help but thank Hiro for saving me even though it had cost him his left eye. I asked him why he risked his life to safe me and he just told me because he saw that someone needed help and he couldn't just ignore it. I couldn't help but admire him for that answer. I just thought that it was a one time thing with Hiro risking his life to save someone but I was wrong."

"I take it Hiro has been doing his a lot?" Karmi asked.

Carter just gave a small chuckle. "Oh yeah." He said. "A few days after he saved me we got a call about a robbery at a convenience store but when we got there we found the robbers all tied up and knocked out with Hiro standing next to them. Apparently he was in the store at the time of the robbery and couldn't just hide like everyone else. No instead he decided to slowly take out each robber one by one by causing small accidents around the store causing them to split up. He had managed to apprehend all of them without a single person getting hurt. I couldn't help but admire him and be furious at him all at the same time. I just told him the next time he saw a crime to call the cops but he just told me that if he saw someone in trouble who needed help then he would help them no matter what. I knew right then and there that I would be seeing a lot of him."

Karmi just gave a confused look after hearing this. "So he just goes around playing vigilante all the time?" She asked.

"Not exactly, he only does it when he's off work. He has multiple jobs working as a mechanic, bartender, and janitor at several places. When he gets off he just walks home and sometimes stumbles upon a crime." Carter answered as a shocked look formed on Karmi's face.

"I'm sorry but did you just say that Hiro works as a janitor?!" She shouted in disbelief that the person she considered her rival was now a janitor.

"I also said he works as a bartender and mechanic." Carter replied as he noticed the look on Karmi's face. "Yeah I know how shocking it is especially considering that he happens to be a genius that should be running a company instead of cleaning bathrooms and fixing cars."

"You know that Hiro is a genius?" Karmi asked.

"Yeah, I decided to find out more about Hiro after my second encounter with him. Imagine my surprise when I found out he was a runaway from San Fransokyo let alone a genius. I really didn't know how to respond to this, I mean yeah he ran away when he was fourteen but he was a twenty two year old man when I met him. I couldn't exactly send a grown man home against his will so I did what I thought was best and confronted him about it."

"What did he tell you?"

"Basically nothing. He just told me he had managed to survive by doing small jobs ever since he ran away but he wouldn't give much about it. He wouldn't even tell me why he ran away in the first place but I came to the conclusion he was running away from something. I just told him he should at least call home and let his family know that he is okay but I don't think he ever did." Carter explained as Karmi processed what she heard. "I'm sort of curious how do you know Hiro?"

"We went to the same school." Karmi answered.

"So you're friends with him?"

Karmi just gave a scoff hearing that. "No we weren't. It's sort of complicated." She said.

"Oh so you two dated and broke up before he took off?"

"No we didn't date each other! We were rivals!" Karmi shouted with an offended look on her face.

Carter just gave a confused look. "I'm sorry, I just sort of made that assumption judging from the way you two were looking at each other when we arrived." He said.

"We were nothing more than rivals." Karmi stated. Carter just gave a sigh as he then took out a piece of paper and wrote something on it then gave it to Karmi. "What is this?" She asked.

"It's Hiro's address. To be honest I want him to stop putting his life in danger because I know he's going to get himself killed someday playing hero. I don't want that happening to him since I actually like him. I figure if I gave you his address you might be able to talk some sense into him and get him to call home. I don't want him to die anytime soon." Carter explained as Karmi looked at the paper containing Hiro's address.

"I'll think about it." She said as she then got up and left the police station with her cop escort.

END OF FLASHBACK

Karmi couldn't help but look at the paper containing Hiro's address before she went to bed and when she got up for the day. She knew she had more interviews to do today but she knew she wouldn't be able to focus so she had no choice but to have her assistant cancel all of the interviews for the day and reschedule them. After that was done she decided to head to Hiro's apartment.

ABOUT A HALF HOUR LATER

Karmi stood right in front of Hiro's apartment door as the cop assigned to protect her stood by the elevator. She couldn't help but wonder again why she was paying Hiro a visit, deep down she had always wondered about where he was but never really thought about until the moment she saw him again. She just couldn't accept how he was now living his life since he was really smart, something that pains her to admit but it was the truth, and always managed to get her to push herself further whenever they competed against each other. Truth be told when he dropped out and disappeared it sort of felt like a hollow victory to her for being the youngest smartest genius at SFIT. She needed to know why he left and now that she found him she intended to get her answers as she began knocking on his door.

It remained silent on the other side for a few minutes until she heard Hiro's voice on the other side. "I'm coming, just hang on!" He shouted as the door open and revealed a shirtless Hiro standing in front of her. Karmi couldn't help but blush brightly as she looked at Hiro without his shirt on. She saw how fit his body now was and noticed that it was covered in small scars but for some reason she found that attractive. Hiro just noticed that Karmi was just standing there in front of him lost in her thoughts not knowing the reason why and decided to snap her out of it. "Uh Earth to Karmi." He said causing her to snap out of it. "What are you doing here?" He then asked.

"I came here to talk to you." She replied while looking at the floor trying to avoid looking at his chest and muscles.

"Fine come in." He said as Karmi walked in to his apartment and he closed the door. "What did you want to talk about?" He asked as he then sat down.

"Please put your shirt on." Karmi said as she couldn't really talk to him like this.

Hiro just gave a small smirk. "I don't see why I should this is my apartment after all so either talk or leave." He said hoping Karmi would go.

Karmi realized what he was doing but wasn't going to let him win. She knew she couldn't focus on him like this so she decided to imagine she was talking to someone else to help her focus. As she thought of who she should imagine the image of Captain Cutie began to fill her head, sure he had disappeared ten years ago but she never really got over her crush on him. Suddenly she imagine it was a grown up Captain Cutie sitting in front of her, trying to picture what he would look like now but then wondered what he would look like with this shirt and armor off. She couldn't help but drool at thinking this as her face turned bright red. "Captain Cutie, I love your muscles. Have you been working out all this time?" She asked as she gave out a giggle.

Hiro couldn't help but give an uncomfortable look hearing this let alone the look Karmi was giving him. "Fine! I'll go put a shirt on!" He shouted as he left the room quickly causing Karmi to snap out of it.

As Karmi waited for Hiro to come back she began to look around Hiro's apartment and noticed some papers. She saw they were sketches and blueprints. "These are actually really good." She said as she looked at them. Sure all of them were out of her field of expertise but she knew good work when she saw it.

As she continued to look through them the sound of Hiro's voice caused her to drop them. "Those are private." He said as Karmi dropped the papers and he went over to pick them up. Once he had gathered them all he then placed them in a desk drawer and turned towards Karmi. "Why are you here Karmi?" He asked.

"I came to find out why you dropped out of SFIT and ran away from your home." Karmi replied as she looked at Hiro noticing the annoyed look he was giving her.

"I don't think that's any of your business." He responded.

"Hiro, you had everyone worried when you disappeared. I've seen how sad your friends were when you ran off and I would like to know why."

"Why do you care Karmi?" Hiro asked her as he gave a scoff. "We weren't exactly friends."

"I know that Hiro." Karmi replied. "But I actually considered you a worthy rival. You're smart Hiro not as smart as me but still smart enough." Hiro just gave an annoyed look at that comment. "You actually got me to push myself every now and then getting me to test my limits to achieve things I never thought I could do but then you disappeared. To be honest at first I really didn't think much of it but as time went by I sort of missed the rivalry between us. You got me trying to prove I was better than you each day getting me to study and do things that ultimately surprised even me but with you gone I had no one to challenge me and to be honest I hated it. It made me respect you and wished you never ran away."

Hiro didn't know how to respond to what Karmi had just told him, it put all sorts of feelings that he never wanted to feel again into his head. He just pointed towards the door. "Leave." He told her.

Karmi could see he was upset by what she had just told him but she was determined to find out the truth. "Not until you tell me why you dropped out of SFIT and ran away in the first place!" She shouted.

Hiro just walked towards Karmi and stood right in front of her. "I'm not telling you a thing. Now leave." He replied.

Karmi saw that he was trying to use his height to intimidate her but she wasn't going to cave in to him. "You think just because you're a bit taller than me now that I'm afraid of you? Well I'm not! So quit trying to make me leave and tell me why you disappeared!" She yelled out as she looked him straight in his right eye.

Hiro could see the stubbornness in Karmi's eyes and knew she wasn't going to back down and leave until she knew the truth. He just gave a sigh knowing he had no choice. "You want to know why I left? Fine I'll tell you." He said as he turned away from her. "I dropped out of SFIT and left San Fransokyo because of all the danger I put the city in."

Karmi just gave a confused look hearing that. "What are you talking about?" She asked.

"I'm talking about the attack on the city by Professor Callaghan, the robot attack on the city shortly after that, and the incident that happened after the open house expo as well as the attack on it! All of it was my fault!" He shouted as Karmi just looked at him in disbelief.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

Hiro just turned and looked at Karmi. "Professor Callaghan used my invention to attack the city." He said only to be interrupted by Karmi.

"Wait a minute you invented those microbots that attacked the city?" She asked with a shocked look on her face.

"Yeah, I presented it at the SFIT student exposition only for Professor Callaghan to start the fire that killed my brother so he could steal my invention." Hiro answered while Karmi gave a shocked look. "I'm the reason my brother died as well as the city being attacked. Luckily Big Hero 6 showed up and stopped Callaghan but Baymax got destroyed in the chaos."

Karmi just gave a confused look hearing that. "What are you talking about? Baymax wasn't destroyed."

"Yes, he was Karmi but I managed to rebuild him since I didn't want to lose what I had left of my brother. However I was a little impatient in trying to get him rebuilt right away that I activated his body a little too soon and it ended up with his body running away and getting caught by someone who was mad at me. I managed to get his body back eventually but that didn't stop him from making copies of Baymax's body and using them to attack the city."

Karmi was shocked at what she was hearing, she never imagined that Hiro was responsible for the robot attack as well. "What about the attack on the open house expo and the incident shortly after it?" She asked knowing she wasn't going to like his answer.

"My fault as well." Hiro answered. "I invented something that was very powerful but it was stolen by the person Globby, Momakase, and Noodle Burger Boy was working for. The person who stole it almost destroyed the city with it but luckily Big Hero 6 stopped it from happening. However it was after that I figured out that only thing I'm good for is bringing trouble to San Fransokyo. I knew right then and there I would never be like my brother who wanted to help people since I was only capable of bringing destruction. That I would be putting my aunt and the people I care for in danger if I continued to stay in the city any longer. I knew I had to leave in order to keep everyone safe so I did."

Karmi couldn't help but remain silent at what she just heard, somehow she knew Hiro was telling the truth. She could see the pain he was in just by telling her why he left. She didn't know what to say to him since he actually felt he was nothing but a danger to everyone however she decided to at least try and talk to him. "Hiro, did you know I actually met your brother one time?" She asked him only for Hiro to give a surprised look.

"You did?"

"Yeah, it was just one time." Karmi answered. "He stopped by my lab one day to say hi and try to talk to me. Of course I was too busy study my virus samples to pay any attention to him but I at least listened to him. He asked if I would like to hang out with him and his friends which I told him no but then he started to talk about you. He told me he had a little brother around my age who was also a genius but was wasting his potential. He didn't really go into much details but I could tell it was something he didn't approve of. He just told me that if I ever wanted to hang out with him and his friends to just ask and that he would introduce me to you. I could tell Tadashi was a good person however I really didn't want to do anything else besides study my samples. I see now why you decided to run away but I think you should tried talking to your friends before you did something like this."

"They were Tadashi's friends first and I am responsible for his death." Hiro replied.

"But they were still your friends and if they truly felt that way then they would have shown it." Karmi responded. "Hiro I saw the way they acted when you disappeared and I could tell that they truly missed you. If you would of talked to them about how you were feeling back then I think they would of helped you and prevented you from dropping out of SFIT and running away. Hiro you're not a bad person, at most you're annoying, but you are a good person. However I can't help but agree with Tadashi about you wasting your potential. Do you honestly think he would approve of you living like this? Putting your life in danger just to help others? Working as a janitor when it's clear that you should be working in a company that helps invent things to help people? I saw those blue prints and sketches Hiro. It's clear you want to be doing more than this but instead you just want to punish yourself for the mistakes of others!"

Hiro turned angry at hearing this. "Didn't you hear me?! I'm responsible for the city being put in danger! I'm responsible for my brother's death!" He shouted.

"No Hiro, you're not! Sure you may have made the stuff that was used but you didn't use them to try and destroy San Fransokyo! The only ones responsible for that are the people who stole you inventions to do it! You didn't tell them to take it and attack the city! You didn't tell them to use it to hurt people! No, it's clear to me you invented those things to help people not to hurt them! It's not your fault! None of it is your fault!" Karmi yelled out.

"Yes it is!" Hiro screamed as tears came out of his right eye. "It's my fault Tadashi is dead! I bring nothing but trouble!"

Karmi couldn't help but feel sad that the person in front of her who she once considered her greatest rival was nothing but a scared little boy. She assumed he must of been thinking this the entire time since Tadashi's death and it must of escalated after the open house expo incident. "Hiro, you know Tadashi wouldn't want you to think like this. From what I heard he was a good person who wanted to help people. It's not your fault. You didn't start that fire, Professor Callaghan did. Sure he may have used your invention to attack the city but you never intended for it to happen. You need to stop blaming yourself. Tadashi wouldn't want you to."

Hiro just stared at Karmi. "Get out." He said to her. "I told you what you wanted to hear so leave."

Karmi could see that Hiro just wanted to continue blaming himself and just shook her head. "Fine Hiro, I'll go but you should know that no matter how much you want to keep blaming yourself I'm right. You know I am." She said as she headed for the door and stopped right before she opened it. "You should also know that I really think a lot of you. You were a rival I considered the best and it really pains me to see you like this. I'll be in town for a few more days in case you want to talk." With that said Karmi then left Hiro's apartment leaving him to sulk in his misery.

When she got out to the hall she noticed the cop assigned to her wasn't near the elevator and wondered where he could be when all of a sudden she got a text. She looked at her phone seeing it was from the officer assigned to her and he told her he would be waiting in the parking garage for her. Karmi immediately made her way to the garage.

When Karmi had got to the parking garage she made her way to the car the officer and her came in only to see that the officer wasn't there. As she began to look around for him, she felt someone come up behind her. She turned her head back a bit to see it was a man with a gun. "Hello Ms. Hart." The man said.

"Where is the police officer that escorted me here?" She asked.

"Oh he's fine. I knocked him out then took his phone and shoved him in the broom closet. I'm here to kill you after all no one else." The man responded.

"Who hired you?"

"Don't know I never got a name. All I know is that you been a thorn to his business and he wants you out of the way." The man answered as he held his gun straight at her. "Now hold still this will only take a second."

Karmi knew she had to do something in order to get a way from the hitman and that's when a plan formed in her head. Granted there was a chance it could fail and she would die but she had to take the risk. She then took out her phone and threw it straight at the hitman hitting him in the face. As he let out a painful groan she started to run and hide behind the first car she could.

The hitman just gave out a frustrated scream at this. "You can't get away Ms. Hart! I was paid to kill you and I intend to complete it!" He screamed as he fired a shot hitting the window of the car that was right next to the one she was hiding under. Karmi just let out a small scream but quickly covered her mouth in hopes that he didn't hear it. Thinking it was okay she began to move quietly crawling on the ground only to bump into the hitman. Karmi looked up to see the gun pointing right at her and the hitman giving her a small grin. "It was a nice attempt Ms. Hart but it wasn't good enough." He said as he got ready to pull the trigger.

Karmi just closed her eyes and waited for him to fire only to hear someone shout out. "No!" Then heard a tackle to the ground. Karmi opened her eyes to see it was Hiro fighting the hitman while trying to get the gun away from him. Karmi just watched as Hiro tried to wrestle the gun out of the hitman's hands only for a gunshot to go off. Karmi just gave out a scream hearing that as Hiro managed to get the gun away from the hitman and tossed it aside towards Karmi. He then picked himself up along with the hitman and began hitting him in the face repeatedly until he was knocked out and then threw him to the ground. "Are you okay?" He asked Karmi as he had his back facing towards.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Karmi answered. "I would of been dead if you didn't show up to save me. I'm curious why did you show up?"

"I realized you were right after you left. I need to stop blaming myself so I came here in hopes you were still here so you could help me. Then I heard the gunshot when I got here I came to see what was going on. I saw him with his gun on you and then attacked." Hiro replied.

"Well I'm glad you did." Karmi responded as she then said. "I'm also glad that no one was hurt when that gun went off."

"That isn't exactly true." Hiro said as he slowly turned around revealing he had been shot in the left side of his stomach and then fell backwards to the ground.

Karmi just gave a shocked look seeing this. "Hiro!" She cried out as she quickly made to him and began putting pressure on his gunshot wound. "Stay with me Hiro!" She shouted as Hiro just looked at her giving out a small laugh.

"I guess Carter was right, playing hero was going to get me killed someday. I never thought it would be today." Hiro said as he gave out a cough.

"Don't talk like that Hiro!" Karmi shouted as Hiro then gave Karmi a smile.

"I want to thank you Karmi for getting me to realize how stupid I was being. I just wish I would of realized it sooner but what's done is done." He said giving out another cough this time with blood coming out of his mouth.

"Hiro please stay with me! Your friends still miss you and want to see you again! You can't die just yet!" Karmi screamed as she started to cry.

"Thank you for helping me Karmi." Hiro said as he then took his last breath.

"Hiro?!" Karmi shouted as she tried to shake him. "Please wake up! You don't deserve to die like this! Wake up Hiro!" Karmi then realized that Hiro was gone and started to cry heavily as she screamed out his name. "Hiro!"

"Hiro!" Karmi shouted as she woke up in a cold sweat and began to look around to see she was in her bedroom. She looked around to see she was in her bedroom at her parent's house. "It was all a dream. All of it." She said in disbelief. "But it felt so real." After that Karmi had trouble getting back to sleep but luckily she did. She didn't know why she would have a dream like that let alone about Hiro but she decided not to dwell on it.

THE NEXT DAY

AT SFIT

Karmi just stood in the hallway where Professor Granville's office was. So far her morning had been tough for her with her parents asking her who Hiro was and why she had called out his name in the middle of the night. It was hard for to have her mother ask her if he was a boy she liked while her father asked her constant questions about him, luckily she used the fact that she didn't want to be late for school and got out of there. She had never went through something like that before and never wanted to go through it again. She just found it hard that she had a dream that was clearly about Hiro, usually the dreams that he was in were about Captain Cutie saving her from him since he was trying to get her to go out with him. She just couldn't get the dream and it's details out of her head for some reason. As the day went by she eventually found herself standing where Granville's office was.

"It was just a dream nothing else. Hiro is still a student here and is not going to drop out." She told herself when she saw Hiro walking towards Granville's office with an envelope in his hand. She pinched herself to see if she was dreaming only to realize she was awake. Suddenly a thought began to fill her head. What if that dream was a glimpse into the future? Now Karmi was a woman of science and she really didn't believe in stuff like seeing into the future through dreams but she was determined to know the truth and made her way to Hiro stopping him from getting going into Granville's office. "What are you doing Hiro?" She asked him as she stood in his way.

Hiro just gave a surprised look seeing Karmi standing in front of him. "Oh hey Karmi. I was just going to go talk to Granville about something." He replied as Karmi looked at him suspiciously.

"Well I happen to know that she isn't in her office." Karmi responded.

Hiro just gave a surprised look hearing that however Karmi could tell it was fake. "Oh I did not know that." He said. "Well I don't need to talk to her about it since it's actually something I planned on dropping off."

"And what is it that you want to drop off?" Karmi then asked.

"Oh just some papers, it's nothing you would find interesting." Hiro replied as he tried to hide the envelope behind his back only for Karmi to grab it out of his hands before he realized it was gone.

"Well let me be the judge on whether it's interesting or not." She said as she opened the envelope and began to read inside. Hiro had tried to get it back from her only for Karmi to keep it out of his reach. When she was done reading it, she just looked at Hiro in disbelief. "You want to drop out of SFIT?" She asked shocked that it looked like the dream she had was about to come true.

"Karmi, it's really none of your business so just give it back!" Hiro shouted as he tried to grab the paper out of Karmi's hands only for her to quickly rip it up into tiny pieces.

"If you think I'm going to let you drop out of SFIT then you're clearly mistaken. I intend on making it my business." Karmi said as Hiro just scowled at her.

"I thought you would be grateful just to have me gone." Hiro said as he glared angrily at Karmi as she just lowered her head towards his resulting in their faces being inches apart. They stared at each other intensely for a few minutes with the tension between them increasing each second.

Luckily before it got worst Baymax appeared. "A word of caution before kissing, make sure you do not exchange your saliva as it could result in you two mononucleosis also known as the kissing disease." He said causing both Hiro and Karmi to back away from each other in embarrassment.

"We weren't going to kiss Baymax, we just had a disagreement that's all. Now let's go." Hiro replied as he tried to walk away with Baymax only for Karmi to block them off.

"I'm curious Hiro, does Baymax know what you were about to do?" She asked.

"That's not really important." Hiro said as he tried to drag Baymax off with him only to fall to the ground since Baymax wouldn't move.

"What was Hiro about to do?" He asked as Hiro quickly got back up and pulled on Baymax's arm.

"It's was nothing Baymax, now let's go." He replied.

"Hiro was planning on dropping out of SFIT." Karmi answered causing Baymax to tilt his head in confusion as he looked at Hiro.

"Why would you want to do that Hiro?" He asked as Hiro just looked away from him.

"Has Hiro been acting strange lately?" Karmi then asked getting Baymax to turn towards her.

"Strange how?"

"Has he been sad or depressed?"

Baymax stood still for a second as he then answered. "According to my sensors I picked up that Hiro has been sad and depressed the last few days like something was bothering him. I asked him what was wrong and he told me he was fine."

"He was clearly lying to you." Karmi pointed out as Baymax looked at Hiro. Karmi then walked towards Hiro who was just looking at the ground and raised his head so he was looking at her. "I'm curious Hiro, why didn't you talk to your friends if something was clearly bothering you? They would of at least listened and helped you through whatever it is you are going through."

"Karmi is right." Baymax said causing Hiro to give a shocked look. "You should of talked to Fred, Go Go, Wasabi, and Honey Lemon if you were feeling sad. They would of at least listened and found a way to help you."

"You see even your robot friend agrees with me." Karmi said as she grabbed Hiro's hand. "Now come on I taking you to them so you can talk to them."

"Why do you even care Karmi?" Hiro asked as he tried as hard as he could not to be dragged off by her. "I thought you be happy if I was gone from SFIT."

Karmi just stopped for a moment and looked at him. "If you truly think that then maybe you don't belong here Hiro. I actually consider you a worthy rival, you make me challenge myself when I never thought I needed to." She said causing a surprised look to appear on his face.

"Wow Karmi, I think that's the first nice thing you ever said to me." Hiro replied as Karmi just gave a small smile and then dropped it.

"Don't get use to it. Besides if you were stupid enough to try to drop out of SFIT then chances are you might do something more stupid like run away after you drop out." She said causing a shocked look to appear on his face.

"I wasn't going to run away." Hiro said in an unconvincing tone as Karmi just stared at him in disbelief that he actually was going to run away like in her dream.

"Okay that's it I'm taking you to your friends so you can talk to them!" She shouted as she looked at Baymax. "Baymax help me with Hiro!"

"Okay Karmi." Baymax said as he grabbed Hiro's other hand and helped drag him to where the others were.

Karmi had no idea why she had that dream about Hiro last night but she was determined to make sure it didn't come true. She wasn't sure if it was a glimpse into the future or just a nightmare altogether but the last thing she wanted was for him to run away or worst for him to die in her arms.

Unknown to them they were being watch by a figure nobody else could see. "I'm always going to be looking out for you little brother whether you like it or not." The figure said watching Karmi and Baymax drag Hiro to where Fred, Go Go, Wasabi, and Honey Lemon were. The figure then gave a small smile as it then disappeared.

THE END


End file.
